I Dream Of You
by am4muzik
Summary: SEQUEL TO ONLY IN MY DREAMS. Mira's living out her dreams... a near perfect life, an absolutely perfect boyfriend, a gorgeous house they share, and...college. While Kendall goes on tour, Mira will stay on campus to get the full "college experience". And spend every night silently praying nothing will come between her and Kendall, putting their relationship at stake.
1. What A Wakeup Call

(Continued from Chapter 21 of Only In My Dreams)

**kensare: That is so incredibly sweet! Thank you so much! (And yes, that image of Kendall definitely helped influence me (; )**

**thesandbar: Well yes, darling, I see that ;) How can you NOT start singing Halfway There? Am I right? Yeah, I'm right. You can wake up snuggling with Kendall just like I do...Only In My Dreams *ba dum tss*I KNOW JULIETTE IS JUST SO UGH. Ha bitch be outta da game doe. I ENJOY YOUR DOUBLE MEANING ;) He is SO beyond perfect I just cry. Don't you just cry? I do. I cry. Juliette being...nice? WHAT IS THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE? I DUNNO WHAT KENDALL DID BUT YOU DO NOW CAUSE YOU KEPT READING ;) Hehe you're jealous of Kendall now? Don't worry, love, I'll move in with you ;D ARE THEY SERIOUSLY YOUR FAVORITE STORIES THAT'S AMAZING I JUST DIED A LITTLE INSIDE OMG THANK YOU ILYSM. HEY, BITCH-THAT-I-ALSO-LOVE-A-LOT, HERE'S THE SEQUEL! XD**

**OxyBtrSwag: Oh my god you're too sweet! That was um...SEVENTEEN pleases. Seventeen is my favorite and lucky number. Well done ;)**

**RandomWriter23: That IS so bummish. But you dream of him, darling, you dream of him. OHMYGOD YES, I'M THE HUMAN JUKEBOX OF THE FAMILY XD Aww why you so sweet? *blush* Love you so much and here's the sequel!**

**AusllyBeliever: I'm with you on that- he is SO sweet!**

**grayhap: That really means SO much to me! Thank you!**

**EuthoxiaPena12: First of all, your name is KICK ASS. Just had to say that. Euthoxia. That's pretty sick. Awesome sound to it. And thank you! Here's the sequel! I'm so glad you like the story!**

* * *

"Babe, door," I muttered, hitting Kendall's arm.

"Ignore it," he mumbled, turning over and burying his face in my neck. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when his stubble scratched my neck. "What?"

"It tickles," I laughed.

"Hmm."

The doorbell rang again and I groaned.

Ugh, who's at our door at this ungodly hour of...ten o'clock.

Ok so, not _that_ ungodly. What can I say? I like sleep. Sue me.

"Fine, I'll get it," I sighed, getting out of bed and pulling one of Kendall's shirts on top of my cami. I slid on a pair of shorts and plodded downstairs, hitting a wall on the way there.

That shit hurt.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned before opening the door. A middle aged woman and two men stood on our doorstep, smiling. The woman's smile dropped when she took in who had just opened the door. "Can I help you?" I smiled.

"Um yes, I'm looking for Kendall." She looked past me and into the house as if I was hiding him behind me.

"He's upstairs right now. I can get him for you," I offered.

"No, that's ok. We'll just come in and wait for him."

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good ide-" And you're in my house. Awesome.

The two blonde men each took a seat at the counter while the woman settled right in and began making coffee.

This is...weird.

"Ken?" I yelled upstairs. "Wanna come down now?"

"Who's there?"

"I'm...not entirely sure," I muttered to myself.

Kendall came down the stairs and his eyes widened at the scene before him. "Uh...hey guys," he smiled, giving an awkward wave.

The younger of the two men walked up to Kendall and glanced at me before muttering, "Dude, you _never_ give a stripper or hooker your address. Not smart."

Kendall glared at him and slapped him upside the head. Yeah baby, you tell him. "That's my _girlfriend_, jackass."

"Oh wow I uh, didn't even consider that I just-"

"Yeah I figured," Kendall waved him off. "Mira, this is my mom, Kathy, and my brothers Kevin-" Idiot who made the comment "-and Kenneth. Or Ken, for short." And the quiet one. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Mira."

Wow. This is _so _not how I envisioned myself meeting my boyfriend's family. "Nice to meet you all," I smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you, too, sweetheart," his mom smiled sweetly at me. "You." She pointed at her youngest son. "How long have you been with this beautiful girl and not told us?"

"Like three months," Kendall mumbled.

Kevin and Ken dropped their heads to the countertop, trying to keep in their laughter. "What an idiot," Kenneth whispered.

"Yeah, I'll say," Kevin snickered.

"Well I have two great siblings to look up to," Kendall shot back, glaring at them.

"Now all of you stop that," Kathy...Mrs. Schmidt...y'know what? Her name is Mama Schmidt. That's it.

Mama Schmidt came forward to give me a hug and told me, "You can just call me Mama Schmidt. Or Mama. Whichever works."

SEE? I'M FUCKING TELEPATHIC OR WHATEVER SHIT. FUCK YEAH.

"Thank you so much," I smiled, hugging her back. "That's very sweet."

"Why's everybody up so early?" Nicole yawned, walking into the kitchen. "What's- Whoa."

Kevin, Ken, and Mama Schmidt exchanged glances before turning to Kendall. "My honorary little sister," he explained. "Mira's younger sister, Nicole. Nicole, this is Kevin, Kenneth, and-"

"Mama Schmidt," she cut in, giving Nicole a hug.

Nicole grinned and hugged her back. Yup. She likes her already.

"Maybe we should change," I offered, looking down at Kendall's old shirt and my shorts.

"And do some catching up," Kenneth laughed. "A lot of it."

"We could all go out for brunch or something," Kendall suggested.

"Sounds good," Mama Schmidt smiled. "We'll give you guys some time to get ready."

I nodded and ran upstairs, now super embarrassed about my current outfit. This is something that would happen in one of my mild nightmares.

Can you imagine if she's my future mother-in-law? We'll be hanging out at the reception and she'll get up to the mic... "I remember my first time seeing Mira. She was in one of Kendall's old shirts and we both had absolutely no idea what the other was doing in the house..."

I shuddered at the thought. Lord baby Jesus.

"Mir?"

I turned at the sound of Kendall's voice and smiled at him. "That wasn't anything like I imagined it should've been," I laughed. "Did that make sense?"

"Sure," he chuckled. "I didn't get my good morning kiss. C'mere." I walked over to him and pecked his lips, then sighed.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? They've seen you like this. You grew up with them. I'm in...this," I groaned, gesturing down at myself. "I wish I had known they were coming so I could look presentable."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know they were coming, either."

"It doesn't make me feel better," I teased.

"You're a hopeless case then," Kendall laughed, tossing me a shirt out of our closet.

"How'd you know I was gonna wear this one?" I grinned.

"I'm just that good," he winked.

"Jeans or shorts?"

"Eh...shorts."

"You just like them cause-"

"Oh trust me, I know why I like them," he cut me off, laughing. "Ready to go downstairs?"

"Are you kidding me?" I squealed. "Hair, makeup, shoes, jewelry..."

"Ok, well I'll meet you down there." Kendall walked over and placed a gentle kiss on my nose before going back downstairs.

As soon as Kendall hit the bottom step, I ran down the hall and burst into my sister's room. "I NEED TO LEARN EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS FAMILY, STAT!"

* * *

"Ok so...Kenneth's birthday?" Nicole quizzed me in the car.

I had convinced Kendall to go with his family and spend some "quality time together". Fuck that. I just needed him out of the car.

"I know this," I insisted. "Um...OH IT'S MAY ELEVENTH! Right?"

"Wrong!"

"Damn. It's um...Hey wait, I'm right!"

"Yeah you are," Nicole giggled. "Just testing ya."

"Next one." I stopped at the red light and took a swig out of my coffee. "Hit me."

"How about middle name?"

"Francis."

"Kevin's, idiot, Kevin's." Well in my defense, she never said _which_ brother. Jaysus.

"Oh right. Ge...Ge...rard. Gerard. Yeah?"

"You got it," Nicole nodded. "I think you're ready."

I pulled into the parking lot of IHOP and put my sunglasses on. "Ok, kiddo. Let's rock this breakfast joint."


	2. All Over Again

**thesandbar: YES WE SHOULD SO DO THAT XD Aww thank you! 10 AM **_**is**_** ungodly? Ok cool, it's not just me ;) YEP THAT'S KEVIN LMAO. Kendall is only a perv when it comes to Mira ;) Crash course in Schmidtology, I love that!**

**RandomWriter23: AW THANK YOU DARLING! That's the **_**ultimate**_** way to meet your future in-laws ;) I like Mama Schmidt too hehe**

**kensare: Finally got the sequel out! Thank you for sticking with me!**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: AW YOU'RE SO SWEET THANK YOU! Have them get married? Whoa that's pretty far off ;)...I think haha. Again, thank you so much!**

**Grayhap: I'll try, but then I don't have a story! XD Thank you!**

**A/N: Anyone who also reads How I Met Your Father already knows that**

**YEAH I'M STILL HERE!**

**Just been extremely busy with school. But I'm going to try and be more diligent with updates. Thank you all for sticking with me and bearing the long wait!**

* * *

"That was so much fun," Nicole laughed as we stepped back into the house. Kevin, Kenneth, and Mama Schmidt had gone straight home from the diner, but not before setting up a date for a family dinner.

"Fun for you guys," Kendall muttered, blushing a light shade of pink. "She just _had_ to embarrass me."

"Aw, but the stories were so cute!" I giggled, pinching his cheek.

"Yeah yeah," he smiled, sticking his tongue out at me.

"My personal Spiderman," I laughed and winked at him.

"You know it," Kendall grinned, pulling his signature move.

"Dork!"

"Again, you know it!"

"So anyway," I smiled, "it's a Sunday and I'm feeling lazy. I'm gonna go change and hang out around the house all day. Who's with me?"

"Hell yes!" Nicole nodded. "Brb guys."

Kendall turned to me, eyebrow kinked in question. "Did she just-"

"Don't question it," I shook my head. "She's a teenager."

"So are you," he snorted.

"Hate you."

"Love you."

"Shut up."

"Go change."

"Fuck off."

"I'd rather not."

"I'm going upstairs."

"Ha! I win."

I turned and shot him a glare, silencing any other celebrations.

"Damn woman," Kendall chuckled. I ran back to him and stole a kiss before making my way upstairs to our room. As I was pulling one of Kendall's shirts out of his drawer, the landline started ringing.

"I got it!" he yelled from downstairs.

Good, because I wasn't gonna get it anyway.

I pulled on sweatpants and slipped his shirt over my head, getting downstairs in time to hear the end of his conversation.

"-won't do it. I just won't. I'm sorry."

"Everything ok?" I asked, reaching for his arm as soon as he put the phone down.

"Not really," he sighed, sinking down onto a stool at the counter. I took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water, placing it in front of him and standing across from him, leaning against the sink counter. "Thanks."

I nodded to show I had heard him and moved forward, resting my elbows on the counter in front of me. "So what's wrong?"

"Can we wait till Nicole gets down here?"

"Of course." I tapped my fingers against my chin to the ticking of the wall clock, trying to pass the time. "It's not um, it's not majorly bad right?"

"Depends what you consider majorly bad."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know. You might wanna head down to the gym after you hear this one."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"To get some anger out," Kendall elaborated.

"Fantastic," I muttered, growing more worried as time wore on.

"I'm here!" Nicole hopped off the last step and immediately grew quiet at the somber looks on our faces. "Oh no. What happened?"

"You girls want the good or bad first?" Kendall addressed us both.

"Mm..." I glanced at my younger sister and she shrugged. "Good first."

"Nicole's going with us on tour," he smiled weakly.

"I AM?" she squealed, launching herself at Kendall in a tight hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Of course, kiddo."

"Wait," I cut in. "What's the bad?"

"They don't want you to go."

"They...as in my parents?"

"Yup," he breathed out, popping the p.

"Wow. Ok. So my little sister can go and I can't. What's their reasoning exactly?"

"I don't even know," Kendall sighed, dropping his head onto the counter. "I told them I wouldn't leave you here. I just...I can't, Mir. I can't leave you for that long."

"I don't wanna be apart for months," I whined, running my hand through his hair. "We've never done that."

"I'm gonna go call Kristine," Nicole said quietly. "I'll leave you guys to work this out."

"Thanks, sweetheart," I sighed, walking around to the other side of the counter to kiss her forehead. "I'll call you down in a bit."

I pulled out a stool and sat down next to Kendall, resting my chin on his outstretched arm. "Why do I feel like the world is always against us?"

"Because it is," Kendall mumbled into the counter.

"I can't hear you, honey," I smiled, tugging on his arm. "Let's go sit on the couch."

"Hmm." We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, collapsing onto the couch.

He nuzzled his nose in my neck and sighed, sending a rush of warmth throughout my body. "We'll figure this out, ok?" I whispered, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his back. "We'll work it out."

"I can't live without you, Mir." Kendall pulled back a bit and tucked my hair behind my ear before giving me a light peck on the lips.

"I don't understand why they said that," I mumbled against his lips. "We need to stay together."

"I love you," he whispered, eyes closing out of pure exhaustion.

"I love you, too," I murmured, burying my face in his chest, breathing in his cologne and allowing his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

"Mira? Kendall. Mira. Guys. Hello. Guys!"

"Who's hurt?" I yelled and shot up, falling right off the couch and onto the floor.

"Um you, apparently," Kendall cracked, chuckling as he sat up.

"Not funny," I mumbled, holding up my favorite finger in what I hoped was his direction.

"It's funny from up here," Nicole giggled. "Oh by the way, Mom and Dad are on the phone."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I grumbled as Kendall pulled me off the floor.

"I did. And I poked you, but you didn't wake up. So then I-"

"Nicole," I cut her off. "Phone?"

"Here ya go." She bit her lip and handed it over, frowning as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mira?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"How are you?"

"Kind of nervous," I sighed. "Kendall told me what you and Mom said. And I wanted to ask you to-"

"Look, Mira, your mother and I have already discussed it. You're not going on this tour."

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because you're starting your first year of college. You should focus on school."

"Nicole is starting high school and _she's_ going. Why can't I?"

"Nicole is able to take her work with her, Mira," my dad oh-so-smartly explained as if I was devoid of intelligence.

"I can too."

"You're not going. And that's final."

"It's _not_ final," I argued. "I won't live without Kendall. And you can't make me."


End file.
